Porque no quiero que os dañen
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: Lucy se fue hace 15 años de Fairy Tail y los demás no saben donde esta, Natsu se comporta extraño desde entonces y Lucy esta con ¡¿Zeref?,/sera un Nalu al final...
1. introducción

**Aquí Na-chan con una historia nueva espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, a mi solo me pertenecen estas alocadas historias que mi loca mente crea y sin mas dilación a leer**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

En lo mas profundo de una gran cueva había cierta rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia, que acababa de llegar...

Oka-san- la llamaba una joven de 15 años de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate a su madre- por que has tardado tanto en volver te echaba de menos- y la abrazo- ademas papa es un aburrido y no me deja salir de aquí- dijo la joven algo indignada

-venga Nashi, tranquila tampoco es para tanto, ademas tampoco es como si salieran mucho cuando yo estoy aquí- le dijo su Lucy a su hija

-vale oka-san , bueno me voy a entrenar luego nos vemos en la cena- le dijo Nashi a su madre y se fue corriendo al interior de la cueva, que tenia muchas habitaciones y varias salas diferentes se veía que había sido reformada hace tiempo

-vale adiós- se despidió la rubia y se fue a la cocina para ir preparando la cena, ella ya llevaba fuera casi un mes por un asunto que tenia que arreglar

-Hola Lucy como estas- le dijo una voz masculina sentándose en la mesa de la cocina

-bien y tu, sabes deberías dejar salir mas a Nashi ya no es una niña y se escapara- le aviso la rubia al hombre

-ya lo se pero si la dejo salir a lo mejor se va a Fairy Tail ya que tu espíritu Loke le a Hablado de el- dijo el hombre algo molesto

- y yo que quieres que le haga, mucho e hecho en no dejarla ver el mundo cuando a mi padre me hacia lo mismo- dijo algo enfadada la rubia

-vale pero recuerda porque estas aquí y porque Nashi es mi hija- le dijo el hombre

-ya lo se y también se porque ahora es tu hija...zeref- dijo la rubia

-ya creía yo, la verdad es que a mejorado mucho su magia y hasta a podido invocar a acnologia ayer- dijo orgulloso Zeref

-pues muy bien Nashi debe estar feliz, pero deberías ir yendo a buscar los ingredientes para la poción de Nashi dentro de poco se acabaran los efectos y se vera su color de pelo autentico y ella se va a enfadar y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando ella se enfada- le dijo la rubia, al padre(¿?) de su hija

-vale saldré dentro de dos días he iré a buscar los ingredientes tardare 3 días en volver- le hizo saber a Lucy

-bueno ya esta la cena- dijo la Heratfilia poniendo la comida sobre la mesa- Nashi ya esta la cena- grito haciendo que cierta pelinegra saliera corriendo a la cocina

-hola mama, papa- dijo Nashi sentándose a la mesa- bueno vamos a cenar, Itadakimasu- dijeron todos para ponerse a cenar...

_**Mientras en cierto Gremio de Magnolia...**_

-Ya llegue- dijo Natsu que hace tiempo había perdido su sonrisa

-hola Natsu,como te fue la misión- le pregunto Lissana

-bien Lissana, la acabe exitosamente y ya me dieron la recompensa, bueno yo solo vine a avisar me voy ya para casa adiós chico- dijo Natsu saliendo por la puerta y yéndose a su casa

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Lucy se fue- pregunto Grey a su esposa Juvia

-Ya son 15 años, pobre Natsu-san debe estar pasándolo mal- dijo Juvia algo triste

-si, todos lo estamos pasando mal espero que vuelva a ser el mismo- dijo esta vez Erza

-si- dijeron todos

...

**Bueno que les a parecido les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, esta es una pequeña introducción para empezar el fic bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic se despide Na- chan bye espero que dejéis un review ¿dejan un review?**


	2. Nashi se escapa

**Aquí Na-chan con un nuevo capitulo del fic, y si ya en sí Que debería Actualizar Mi Otro fic "l****a hija de Lucy" pero la señorita imaginación no quiere venir pero no os alarméis porque dentro de poco subiré uno nue****vo**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece solo lo utilizo para escribir estas alocadas historias que mi loca imaginación crea y sin mas dilación a leer**

**Porque no qu****iero que os dañen**

-bueno me voy- ya habían pasado dos días y Zeref se estaba despidiendo para ir a buscar los ingredientes para la poción de Nashi- volveré en uno días, pórtate bien Nashi adiós

-Nahi yo me voy a ir un par de hora a hacer unos recados luego vuelvo- se despidió la rubia para luego irse a la vez que el peli-negro

-adiós papa, adiós mama- se despidió Nashi, y después se fue a su cuarto y allí dejo una nota y se fue de la "cueva" en la que vivía

_**2 horas después..**_

-Nashi ya e vuelto- dijo la rubia entrando en la habitación de su hija y encontrándose con que ella no estaba-no me digas que...- dijo la rubia temiéndose que su hija se hubiera escapado, vio encima de la mesita de noche de Nashi una nota y la cogió

_Querida mama _

_No me gusta estar siempre metida en casa y por eso me e ido, no te preocupes por mi me lleve la lacrima de telecomunicación para que podamos hablar en cuanto leas esta nota llámame_

_Se despide Nashi bye_

Lucy termino de leer la nota y cogió la lacrima y contacto con su hija

_**En la estación de trenes de Magnolia**_

-por fin en tierra- gritaba Nashi feliz, no me volveré a montar jamas en ese monstruo de metas- decía Nashi maldiciendo al tren

ring, ring

-la lacrima, debe ser mama- dicho esto cogió la lacrima y se dispuso a hablar- hola mama

-Nashi como se te ocurre hacer esto es que eres tonta- le cuestionaba su madre

-no pero no quería seguir estando allí metida

-Vale lo entiendo pero deberías saber en que posición estas

-ya lo se mama pero por lo que tío Loke me contó los de Fairy Tail me dejaran quedar- le decía ilusionada Nashi

-Nashi recuerda que tus padres son magos oscuros ( si Lucy ahora es una maga oscura como os lo podéis haber imaginado), al igual que tu, y todo Fiore sabe que eres hija de Zeref de las veces que has salido de casa y has destruido junto con el varios pueblos y ciudades- le decía Lucy a su hija- lo único es que no saben quien es tu madre-para mi suerte, pensó la Heartfilia- y tu padre a hecho muchas cosas a fairy Tail osea que no creas que sera tan fácil- le termino de decir la rubia

-ya lo se mama, pero tu y tío Loke eran de Fairy Tail- le dijo Nashi- y a mi me hace mucha ilusión unirme a el por lo que se son muy fuertes y muy buena gente- dijo Nashi totalmente decidida a ir, y eso lo sabia Lucy cuando a Nashi se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta hacerlo

-vale puedes ir- dijo ya rindiéndose- pero si te intentan atacar, porque lo harán ya que te reconocerán enseguida, en señales la llave de Loke, te acuerdas que te la di en tu cumpleaños por si acaso

- si mama y mira la tengo aquí- y le enseña la llave y seguidamente la vuelve a guardar- pero para que quieres que la enseñe

- porque así pararan pero te preguntaran, tu diles toda la verdad entendido, pero recuerda en cuanto tu padre se entere al volver tendremos que ir a por ti para traerte de vuelta osea que pasarlo bien por estos días adiós- dijo la rubia para luego romper la conexión

-espero que le vaya bien, la verdad ya era hora de que hiciera esto, me encanta ver a mi hija contenta espero que Zeref no se enfade mucho- se dijo para si la rubia para luego irse a dar una ducha

_**En Magnolia**_

-Que contenta estoy por fin voy a cumplir mi sueño- dijo feliz Nashi- espera por donde tengo que ir- dijo confusa la peli - negra- a ya se señor- Nashi fue donde un señor y le pregunto- usted sabe donde esta Fairy tail

-si claro esta a la afueras de la ciudad por allí- le dijo el hombre señalando por donde estaba

- muchas gracias señor- le agradeció Nashi, ya que aun siendo una maga oscura su madre le había enseñado modales, y se fue por donde le señalo

-Luego de un rato- Ya llegue- dijo Nashi feliz- _**"espero no tener que pelear con ellos porque sino no acabarían muy bien"-** _pensó Nashi y entro a dentro del Gremio

-Hola Fairy Tail- dijo Nashi entrando por la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Ella...es...-tartamudeo Levy

-La hija de Zeref!- grito Erza poniéndose la armadura del purgatorio preparada para luchar- has venido a destruirnos verdad, tu padre te a mandado- le dijo la Peli-escarlata

-no, yo no vine a eso- dijo Nashi tratando de decir a lo que había ido

-mentira seguro que nos quieres matar bastarda- dijo Grey en pose de batalla y todo el Gremio al igual que el preparándose para luchar.

-No escuchadme yo no vine a mataros- intento hacerles saber Nashi

-mentira eres una asesina como tu padre- le dijo Erza

-_**" a ya se les enseñare la llave como dijo mama"**_-pensó Nashi- mirad esto- dijo Nashi enseñándole la llave de Loke, todos se quedaron mirándola sin saber que decir, como podía tener ella la llave del espíritu de su amiga

-de donde has sacado eso- grito esta vez natsu

-me la regalaron- dijo Nashi

-eso es imposible es de nuestra amiga y ella nunca le daría eso a nadie- dijo Erza

-pues me la dio a mi-dijo nashi

-quien te la dio- le pregunto Grey

-mi madre-le dijo Nashi

-quien es tu madre- le pregunto esta vez Makarove, si descubrían quien era la que había dado a luz al hijo de ese maldito a lo mejor encontraban su punto débil

-Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Nashi esperando a ver la cara que se les quedaba y en efecto sus caras eran en ese momento un poema, gracias a la sorpresa que les había dado la joven

-imposible...-dijo Natsu en un susurro apenas audible

...

**Bueno que les ha parecido les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, bueno espero que os haya gustado y hasta aquí este capitulo del fic espero que dejen reviews se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


	3. Interrogatorio e ingreso

**Ohayo minna siento no haber podido subir antes pero por fin aquí esta espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: fairy Tail no me pertenece...pero a lo mejor algún día... Nah no va a pasar nunca bueno sin mas dilación a leer**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

-quien es tu madre- le pregunto esta vez Makarove, si descubrían quien era la que había dado a luz al hijo de ese maldito a lo mejor encontraban su punto débil

-Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Nashi esperando a ver la cara que se les quedaba y en efecto sus caras eran en ese momento un poema, gracias a la sorpresa que les había dado la joven

-imposible...-dijo Natsu en un susurro apenas audible

-jajajaja pero que cara se os ha quedado tan raro es que mi madre sea Lucy- dijo Nashi tirada en el suelo partiéndose de la risa mientras en ese momento todos recobraron la compostura - bueno ya esta ya me calme - dijo Nashi secándose las lagrimas de la risa y levantándose del suelo

-espera un momento osea que tu madre es Lucy- dijo aun incrédula Erza

-si, tan difícil es de asimilar- dijo nashi

-pues si la verdad- dijo esta vez Grey

-y ¿a que has venido?- le pregunto el maestro

-eh venido a unirme a Fairy Tail -dijo Nashi sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡¿queeeeeeeee?!- gritaron todos al unisono

-pues lo que habéis oído o estáis sordos- dijo nashi con cara de no entender su reacción

-pero porque- dijo la peli-escarlata

-a eso puedo responder yo- dijo Loke saliendo de la llave

-Loke- dijeron todos- cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Grey

-bueno tenia que cuidar de este peligro andante- dijo Loke

-y por que se quiere unir al Gremio- le pregunto Makarove

-porque desde pequeña siempre le conté historias de todas las aventuras que vivió Fairy Tail, aunque Zeref siempre se enfadaba cuando lo hacia y Lucy le regañaba diciendo que si a ella le interesaba que la dejara el le contestaba y le pagaba una paliza hasta dejarlo inconsciente- dijo Loke a lo que a todos les callo una gota estilo anime por la cien y mientras nashi asentía

-mama da mucho miedo enfadada, mucho mas que Acnologia - dijo Nashi temblando

-y como le encantaba las historias su sueño se convirtió en venir y unirse a Fairy Tail- termino de decir Loke

-entiendo- dijo makarove- una pregunta mas que a pasado con Lucy- pregunto llamando la atención de todos pero sobre todo la de cierto peli-rosa

-pues..- dijo Nashi- vive con papa y conmigo en una cueva que modificamos para vivir, mama es desde hace tiempo una maga oscura

-una maga oscura- dijeron todos atónitos por lo que acababa de decir la joven

-si, y ella es la única aparte de Loke y ustedes que sabe que estoy aquí- termino de decir Nashi

-y tu padre no lo sabe- le pregunto Grey

-no- le dijo simplemente

-y por que- le pregunto Erza

-porque me escape de casa- le dijo Nashi

-te escapaste de casa- le dijo Natsu esta vez- dios te pareces mucho a tu madre, y por que te escapaste

-porque siempre estaba encerrada en casa excepto cuando salia con Oto-san y Oka-san a algún lugar o a destruir algo y eso era pocas veces y como no aguantaba mas me fui ahora que mi padre se fue a buscar los ingredientes para una poción y le deje una nota a mama y hable con ella por la lacrima y me dejo irme ya que ella me comprende pero en cuanto mi padre vuelva la que se va a armar sera increíble- dijo nashi haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-bueno tu te quieres unir con todo tu corazón al gremio- le pregunto makarove, en ese momento Loke se fue

-si quiero-le respondió Nashi

-pues bienvenida a la familia de Fairy Tail ahora fiesta- grito el Maestro

-siiiii- dijeron todos al unisono, menos Natsu que aun estaba analizando todo

-bueno donde quieres la marca del Gremio- le dijo Mirajeen a Nashi

-en el brazo derecho de color rosa- dijo Nashi sonriendo de manera que a la albina le parecía muy similar a cierto miembro del gremio

-aquí esta ahora eres oficialmente un hada- le dijo mira con su sonrisa de siempre

-biennn-dijo nashi sonriendo

De repente las puertas del Gremio se abrieron dando paso a cinco chicos y un gato con alas

-Ya hemos vuelto grito uno de ellos que tenia el pelo azabache y los ojos azules claros sin camisa- por que tanto revuelo-pregunto

-tenemos una nueva miembro- le respondió Grey -es ella le dijo atrayendo a la chica para presentársela a los jóvenes

-Hola me llamo Nashi y tengo 15 años encantada de conoceros- dijo nashi con una sonrisa que a Grey le recordaba a Lucy

-Yo soy Grey Junior Fullbuster pero todos me llaman Junior también tengo 15 años y ella es mi herma na menor ur y tiene 11 años- le dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos azules y ojos claros- encantada dijo la pequeña

-Yo soy Gavy Redfox y tengo 15 años- le saludo un joven de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos rojos

-Yo soy Kazuma Fernandez y tengo 16 años encantado y ella es Lisi Euclife y tiene 15 recién cumplidos hace una semana- dijo el joven de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones señalando a una joven de cabellos rubios claros casi albina de ojos azules

- y yo soy Mizu aye- dijo un exceed de pelaje azul claro con alguna mancha blanca

-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo nashi sonriente a los chicos

-lo mismo digo- dijeron todos al unisono

_**Aclaraciones de los jóvenes**_

_**Grey Junior y Ur Fullbuster: hijos de Grey y Juvia Fullbuster se casaron y tuvieron a Junior meses después de que Lucy se fuera.**_

_**Gavy Redfox: hijo único de Gajeel y Levy Redfox se casaron cuando estaba Lucy pero Gavy nació poco después de que Lucy se fuera.**_

_**Lisi Euclife: hija única de Lissana y Sting Euclife se casaron y tuvieron a Lisi varios meses después de la partida de la Heartfilia.**_

_**Kazuma Fernandez: hijo único de Jellal y Erza Fernandez se casaron y tuvieron a Kazuma varios meses antes de la partida de Lucy.**_

_**Mizu: Es el hijo de Happy y Charle tiene 4 años osea que Lucy no lo conoce tampoco.**_

_**...**_

**Bueno que les parece les gusto o me tiran un tomatazo, acepto halagos, criticas e ideas, voy a intentar subir un capitulo del fic todos los sábados, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review se despide Na-can bye ¿review?**


	4. a casa de natsu

**Ohayo minna siento no haber podido subir ayer el capitulo como prometí pero estuve muy liada pero aquí esta y espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para estas alocadas historias que mi alocada imaginación crea y sin mas dilación leer.**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

-Hola me llamo Nashi y tengo 15 años encantada de conoceros- dijo nashi con una sonrisa que a Grey le recordaba a Lucy

-Yo soy Grey Junior Fullbuster pero todos me llaman Junior también tengo 15 años y ella es mi herma na menor ur y tiene 11 años- le dijo señalando a una joven de cabellos azules y ojos claros- encantada -dijo la pequeña

-Yo soy Gavy Redfox y tengo 15 años- le saludo un joven de cabellos azules oscuros y ojos rojos

-Yo soy Kazuma Fernandez y tengo 16 años encantado y ella es Lisi Euclife y tiene 15 recién cumplidos hace una semana- dijo el joven de cabellos rojos y ojos marrones señalando a una joven de cabellos rubios claros casi albina de ojos azules

- y yo soy Mizu aye- dijo un exceed de pelaje azul claro con alguna mancha blanca

-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo nashi sonriente a los chicos

-lo mismo digo- dijeron todos al unisono

-y Nashi tienes donde quedarte a dormir- le pregunto Grey

-Pues la verdad es que no tampoco lo había pensado la verdad- dijo nashi

-puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres- le dijo natsu a la joven haciendo que todos se sorprendan ya que desde que se había ido la rubia no quería saber de nadie pero al ser Nashi hija de Lucy tendría algo de explicación, eso es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de todos los del Gremio que conocieron a la rubia

-bueno vale- dijo Nashi algo desconfiada - _**"tiene el pelo rosa a lo mejor es... mejor no sacar conclusiones anticipadas puede que no sea el"**_- pensaba Nashi

-bueno pues vayámonos-le dijo Natsu algo frió

-vale- dijo nashi sonriendo de oreja a oreja a lo que la vieron les parecía haberla visto en otro lugar antes

Cuando Natsu y nashi se fueron los jóvenes que acababan de llegar se fueron con sus padres y le preguntaron por la nueva miembro lo único que le respondieron era que era la hija de una de sus mejores amigas

_**Con Natsu y Nashi**_

-Etto Natsu, vives en medio del bosque- le pregunto nashi

-si, desde que vine a Magnolia-le respondió natsu

-y por qué se vino a vivir aquí-le pregunto inocente nashi

-bueno..-Natsu no sabia si decírselo a la joven o no ya que cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre lo que fuera siempre lo ignoraba pero con ella era como si tuviera la necesidad de decírselo- la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo mi padre desapareció y yo llegue aquí a fairy Tail donde esta mi ahora familia, sabes mi padre era un dragón seguro que no te lo crees

-enserio tu padre es un dragón que guay, yo conozco varios dragones la verdad y me encantan, tengo también muchos libros sobre ellos- dijo Nashi con los ojos iluminados

-enserio, conoces dragones- le dijo Natsu algo impresionado y volviendo a su conducta infantil que desde hace años ya no tenia

-si y son impresionantes - le dijo Nashi

-bueno una carrera hasta la casa que esta allí a lo lejos- le dijo natsu

-venga-le respondió nashi

-pues empezamos ya- grito natsu empezando a correr seguido de Nashi

-Gane- dijeron al unisono

-gane yo- dijo Nashi

-no gane yo- le respondió Natsu juntando sus frentes

-bueno bueno parece que no sabes perder que pena pero te lo repito gane yo- dijo nashi

-no cabezota gane yo-le respondió natsu- mira y si lo solucionamos con un duelo de quien come mas, acabo de llenar la despensa y la nevera que te parece- le propuso Natsu

-esta bien pero quiero que sepas que yo como mucho tanto que mi madre tiene que ir a comprar todos los días para llenar la despensa- dijo Nashi superiormente ( enserio se siente superior por eso por favor XD)

-bueno aquí esta la comida- Natsu puso un montón de comida en la mesa y empezaron a comer..

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo del fic espero que les haya gustado, acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos reconstructivos por favor dejen sus review, os lo suplico *me pongo de rodillas y lloro*, bueno *recobro la compostura* espero que sigan leyendo mis fic se despide na-chan bye ¿review?**


	5. El antiguo Natsu vuelve

**Ohayo Minna-san aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo nuevo de este fic espero que les guste y dejen sus review**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los que yo me e inventado que a ni no me molestaría si los utilizan :) bueno basta de cháchara seguro diréis, y estaréis pensando que pesada la autora pero bueno para dejaros de atormentar a leer se dicho**

**Porque no quiero que os dañen**

-Gane- dijeron al unisono

-gane yo- dijo Nashi

-no gane yo- le respondió Natsu juntando sus frentes

-bueno bueno parece que no sabes perder que pena pero te lo repito gane yo- dijo nashi

-no cabezota gane yo-le respondió natsu- mira y si lo solucionamos con un duelo de quien come mas, acabo de llenar la despensa y la nevera que te parece- le propuso Natsu

-esta bien pero quiero que sepas que yo como mucho tanto que mi madre tiene que ir a comprar todos los días para llenar la despensa- dijo Nashi superiormente ( enserio se siente superior por eso por favor XD)

-bueno aquí esta la comida- Natsu puso un montón de comida en la mesa y empezaron a comer..

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Natsu y Nashi estaban tirados en el suelo de la cocina dormidos, había restos de comida por todos lados tirada y envases por encima de la mesa y las sillas sin ningún orden, al rato Nashi se despertó

-ummmm- dijo nashi desperezándose- que hambre tengo quedara algo de comer ( enserio aun tienes hambre por kami-sama que apetito)- no encontró nada se lo habían comido todo anoche así que decidió despertar a Natsu pero no podía intento llamándolo, tirando le piedras, tocando una tuba ( de donde la saco -.-), hasta le tiro agua a la cara pero nada, así que se puso a saltar en su barriga al cabo de un rato de estar saltando Natsu se despertó y se puso en pose de batalla, pero tenia la cara llena de garabatos cortesía de la joven peli-negra

-pero que estabas haciendo- le reprocho Natsu

-Pues nada del otro mundo ya que no te despertabas ni aunque tiraran una bomba, aunque debería haberlo intentado lo apuntare para la próxima, yo aburrida y con hambre me puse a saltar encima tuya-dijo nashi para después reír por como tenia la cara garabateada el DS(dragón Slayer) de fuego

-Que te hace tanta gracia-dijo confuso Natsu

-mírate al espejo- le dijo nashi sin contener las carcajadas

-pero que has hecho ya veras- se limpio la cara y salio corriendo- el ultimo que llegue al gremio es una tortuga y tendrá que admitir que el otro gano

-tramposo has empezado ante -y empezó a corre para alcanzarlo

_**En el Gremio**_

Todos estaban hablando tranquilamente algo bastante normal desde que Lucy se fue del gremio aunque ellos nunca lograron acostumbrarse del todo las familias que había en el gremio estaban todas juntas hablando sobre la misión que iban a hacer sus hijos solos cuando de repente entraron dos personas corriendo en el gremio

-gane-dijeron al unisono

-no gane yo-dijo Natsu

-Mentira gane yo- le respondió Nashi

-es que no te enteras gane yo

-pero es que eres ciego gane yo- y así siguieron peleando haciendo que todos en el gremio se quedaran impresionados de volver a ver a Natsu actuar infantilmente, hasta que vinieron Kazuma y Erza con un aura terrorífica que hizo que los dos dejaran de pelear y fuera a saludar a los demás

-Ohayo chicos como estáis- saludo nashi

-muy bien, la verdad ahora mismo estamos hablando sobre una misión a la que vamos a ir ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- le pregunto Junio a Nashi- o no crees estar a la altura- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-eso no te lo crees ni tu Iceberg, pues claro que voy a ir y de paso te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida- le reto nashi

-eso cree cerebro calcinado no te queda nada

-pues antes de meterte con la gente deberías vestirte no crees stripper- le dijo nashi superiormente

-pero cuando-dijo Junior- esto no va a quedar así flamitas

-ya veremos hielito- y juntaron sus frentes en forma de reto

-están peleando- dijo Kazuma detrás de ellos con un aura terrorífica

-pues claro que no si somos los mejores amigo- dijeron los dos al unisono mientras se abrazaban como si lo tuvieran ensayado desde hace tiempo

-muy bien así me gusta dijo Kazuma

Todos en el gremio estaban viendo la escenita de los jovenes y les pareció que era exactamente igual a Natsu, grey y Erza antes, pero los mayores no se quedaban atrás y mientras los niños peleaban habían montado la misma escenita que desde hace 15 años no veían y vieron a Natsu y Grey en el suelo ya se podría decir que Fairy Tail había vuelto a la normalidad a excepción de que cierta rubia no estaba con ellos...

Mientras tanto en la ventana del gremio había un encapuchado viendo lo que pasaba dentro con una sonrisa en la boca

_-Dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver las caras Fairy Tail- dijo el desconocido para luego alejarse sin ser detectado excepto por cierta joven de cabellos negros_

-_**"Pero que haces aquí se suponía que no ibas a venir"-**_pensaba Nashi mientras se comía un gran plato lleno de carne

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo del fic espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus review, acepto halagos, ideas y tomatazos bueno se despide hasta la próxima Na-chan bye ¿review?**


End file.
